Conventionally, there exists an electric apparatus capable of connecting a plurality of external power supplies, for example, an AC adapter, a non-contact power supply apparatus and the like. If connected with an external power supply, the electric apparatus operates through power supplied from this external power supply.
Incidentally, in a case in which the above-mentioned electric apparatus is connected with a plurality of external power supplies, it is general that an external power supply connected therewith firstly is used preferentially. Thus, for example, even if supply capacity of an external power supply connected therewith later is higher than that of the external power supply connected therewith firstly, the latter external power supply cannot be used, which leads to inefficiency.